Say all that you have to say
by Saygan-sama
Summary: Nami finds herself pregnant with Law's baby, separated from her crew; and running from the marines who separated them in Dressrosa. . LawXNami. M for language and other things. Slightly OOC Luffy.
1. The Other Half Of Me

Chapter One

The other half of me.

Song- Mirrors- by Justin Timberlake.

Law looked at the bombshell laying naked next to him. The room creaked as his submarine started to rise in the waves. The two supernovas started their relationship six months prior to this moment, and since they could not seem to keep their hands off each other. He could still hear her moans from the night prior. Law was happy with his new distraction, but there was one thing he had not counted on being distracted with. He had not realized how hard it would be to say three simple words. "I Love You" the words reverborated in his mind like the ring of a bell. Its not like he had never said those words before, or would ever say them again; but when it came to Nami he found himself getting tongue tied. Law did not understand why it was so hard. She was everything. The way she laughed, the way her hips swayed when she walked. The way her hair fell over her back and shoulders, and the mikan scent it always had. She way she moaned his name when he gave his body to her. God she was amazing. He felt a wave of frustration wash over him. Despite all this he did not know how to say those damn words. He audibly sighed in frustration and felt Nami stir.

Nami had been unexplainably sick the past few days, he watched her hair move as she turned to meet his gaze, flashing a half hearted smile at the supernova. Then suddenly she jolted up and ran to the bathroom adjoined to laws bedroom. The room filled with the uncomfortable sounds of her vomiting for the third day in a row that week. Law felt the worry bubble and rise in his chest, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Nami-ya?" Law asked softly hand poised on the knob.

"Dont...Dont come in! I'm okay, I don't want you to see me like this. You can look at me when I come out." She said almost nervously, as if she was hiding something.

"Alright" He knew he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with her. He took his hand off of the doorknob and went to get dressed.

Nami got off the floor wiping her nose and mouth. She groaned, this couldn't be happening. Her breasts were sore, she was two weeks late; and Sanji's food often made her sick to her stomach. Anxiety tore through her chest, she feared the worst right now. Pregnancy. She gasped at the realization, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth. Quickly composing herself, the door swung open. Law was tired of waiting.

"What's wrong Nami-ya?" He asked standing in her doorway. The concern plastered all over his face.

'"Yes my love I just am not feeling well. Don't worry." she gave him the most convincing smile she could. She felt awful but she didn't want law to worry any more than he already was.

"Nami-ya..what's wrong?" He moved towards her putting his hand on her cheek.

"Tell me whats wrong." His gray eyes looked softly at her.

"Law..I.." She took a shaky breath. At that moment the ship was jarred over to the side with a loud crash, causing Nami to fall into the supernova. The ship was in pandemonium, among the shouts and alarms she managed to hear the one thing she did not want to. Marines.

Panic hit her hard in the chest again, not now. The crew was recovering from Dressrosa, they couldn't fight a sudden onslaught like this. She now had to protect her baby, and that scared her more than anything else ever would.

"Nami-Ya stay here. You're sick, I don't want you to get hurt." Law told her softly.

Like she was actually going to do what he asked. She scoffed, there was no way she was going to sit and be the damsel.

Law rushed outside, fully aware Nami had followed him. Splintered wood and cannon balls flew through the air. The marines came to fight. For any other day the crew of the sunny would have easily taken care of this, however they all were weakened and recovering. Law knew that despite the conditions he had to try anyway.

"Room." A blue film spread along the area, he commanded shambles. Switching cannon balls with marines and cutting them down, ,body parts going flying. The Straw hats were fighting equally as well; kicking, stretching, and cutting away the threats.

"TRA-GUY! TAKE NAMI AND SPLIT, WE WILL MEET YOU IN ZOU!" He heard luffy shout. Law gave a nod and passed the command to Bepo and Penguin. They saluted and ran off.

"Nami-ya.." Law turned to meet her, getting a burst of courage. "Go inside please, i'll be right there, I love you." He cut down more marines as the words came out of his mouth.

"Law, I love you too, but I can't go inside knowing you're out here fighting for me" Her lightning struck down more enemies. They fought a little longer, trying to fend off the marines enough to get away.

"Law?" Nami turned to the Surgeon. As she turned down the world seemed to slow down. There was a hand grabbing her shirt, a scream as she was pulled overboard; and a phrase he could only think he heard. Something he could not quite pick out, as she was pulled beneath the waves. Had she said she was pregnant?


	2. Stomach Tied In Knots

**A little Author's note-First off, WOW I had no idea that this story was going to draw so much attention on its first chapter. Just, WOW. I am so grateful, y'all have no idea. This chapter is going to be considerably longer that the last, the words really took off and ran with themselves. We are going to get into the head of Law and all of his feels. Teehee.**

 **It would also be a good time to add that Oda is the mastermind behind the characters; he owns them. I do not. I am writing with no intent to profit fiscally from them. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 2

Stomach tied in knots.

Song- Scene three- Stomach tied in knots- by Sleeping with Sirens.

The world slowed down and started to swirl around Law as she vanished beneath the waves. His chest felt heavy, his breaths were erratic.

"NAMI!" He yelled louder than he ever thought he could, praying someone could hear his desperate yell for some kind of help. The world seemed to mute around him, cannonball explosions sounding like he had his head in water. Pregnant.. is that really what he heard? At this point Law wasn't sure of anything, and he prayed that he was imagining things. His mind immediately went to Lamie, and Coazon. He could not re-live that pain again. He would not make it through a second time; but only Law knew that. Panic seared through him as bubbles rose to the turbulent surface, making a soft pop as they reached the top. Law could not go after her; lest he wanted to create another victim. He cursed the devil fruit rendering him helpless.

The world continued to swirl around him, he had just lost his universe. The other half to him. The only one who accepted him and his past, and all the things he had done in that time. He thought of her gentle hands that would never touch him again. He would never hear the confident and strong voice that was always sure of itself; nor would he feel the bumps form on his head when he had done something wrong. The grief was suffocating Law. he clutched his hair and sunk to his knees watching the water for something, anything. Tears silently streaming down his face. He wanted to scream and yell but no sound came out. He saw blood slowly seep through the blue waves turning them a deep purple. He squeezed his eyes shut as panic and grief tore through him. He could not even call for help anymore.

"Get ahold of yourself Shitty Surgeon, she needs help." He heard a stern voice from below him. Zoro held Nami over his shoulder, his mouth clamped tightly around his sword. Law sat for a moment stunned at the action.

"Captain we can't wait any longer! We have to dive!" Sachi said from the doorway, Law picked himself up and switched the two soaking wet Mugiwaras for some wood on the deck of his ship. Zoro put his hand up as if to signal to the rest of his crew that he was fine, and they needed to leave. Just like that they ran inside and Sachi quickly closed the door to the hull.

"Roronoa-ya follow me." Law said his eyes darkening. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Nami alive. They raced down the cool gray metal hall to his opertorium, Law pointed to a steel table draped in white sheets.

"Set her there, I will take care of her. Bepo-ya, take swordsman-ya to get cleaned and treat his wounds." The polar bear saluted upright.

"YES SIR!" he drug a reluctant zoro out the door with him, sealing it as they left. Law felt for a pulse and his stomach did flips when he could not find one.

"Room" he said softly, as the blue film surrounded him and his lover he gently cut out his heart and winced as he pulled it out. He then did the same to nami knowing she would not feel it. Just as he suspected it was cold and lifeless, like a stone. It no longer had a pink hue and instead held a white gray hue. The color of death. He gently placed his own beating heart in the empty space in her chest, it was safer this way. Law then started the tedious process of starting her heart again. He did not know if it was even going to work. However he was willing to do anything and everything for her.

As he worked on the organ in his hands he thought of Nami. His own chest swelled with pain and warmth at the thought of her laugh and her cry. How she and Bepo would geek over new navigation equipment, or how she would curl her lip when she concentrated hard on drawing a map. Her lips, he loved how soft and gentle they were. How they felt when she pressed them against his Even though it was only 6 months It felt like he had known the spitfire forever, and now that was getting taken away from him. Law shook away the tears and continued to work. He could not slip down the rabbit hole yet.

After what felt like an eternity he felt the heart pulse in his hands. Law let out his first real breath in 6 hours. He finally did it, he wasn't going to lose her. He smiled slightly as he replaced the hearts again. He then remembered the words nami had said before they got into this mess. She was pregnant. Law pulled an ultrasound machine up to her side. He wasn't sure if that's what she said but he had to check. He scanned everything desperately looking for any sign of life. Just as he was about to give up that's when he heard it, a little heartbeat. He turned up the sound, it was fast and strong just as it should be. He looked at the little thing growing in her. The little hands and feet, he smiled. They were the hands of a warrior.

Law felt an odd sense of pride well within him. His child had been through so much already in his short life and he was still so strong. Their mother had almost died and them along with her; but they held on. He was a heart pirate alright.

"Daddy is proud of you little guy." Law said softly, it was too early to tell but Law decided it was a boy. He saw the fetus stir at his voice. After all that happened all he could feel was happiness and pride. He looked back at his sleeping lover, she was still so beautiful. Her face was still, the color had returned a little to her cheeks. Law cleaned her and dressed her slowly as not to hurt her. Deciding she had been through too much to go through one more thing. He moved her to his bedroom and moved the necessary equipment as well. After tucking her in and hooking her up he sat in a chair by her side. He smiled; this was a dream he did not know he had.


	3. How did we get here?

**I am not going to lie this chapter put me through the wringer, for some reason i hated how it turned out every time I wrote it. I finally settled on the third rewrite of this chapter so i'm hoping it is up to standard! I also get the pleasure to introduce our villains this go round. She is someone of my own design, I decided that adding in a little non canon might help speed things along in my own brain, as well as for you guys. I hope you like her! As always be sure to R and R. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

How did we get here?

Song- Decode- By Paramore

Zoro stood in the doorway scowling, the trio swordsman did not like Law and did nothing to keep it a secret. What did Law exactly want from Nami?

"Tch...shitty surgeon" Zoro mumbled, making sure that Law could hear him.

"What do you want Roronoa-ya?" Law mumbled his head tilted upwards to the ceiling. Zoro furrowed his brow in a deeper scowl. Zoro decided he was going to choose his words carefully because at this point he was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Hows Nami?" Zoro said after a pause, not caring to hide the hint of venom in his words.

"Nami-ya barely made it through, she needs rest. More than that we need supplies, I don't have the things to treat her in her current condition." Law said not caring to look at Zoro.

"What kind of doctor doesn't have the things he needs to treat basic cuts?" Zoro said, not catching on to what Law was implying.

"What do you mean condition? What did you do to her?" Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Shes Pregnant you half witted marimo." Law said rather dryly. He wasn't in the mood for Zoro's density.

"You have to get rid of it. The sea as a pirate is no place for a child. Let alone with one of the most wanted pirate crews in the new world. It's no environment for a child, and it would put Nami through too much to try and give it a decent life" Zoro finished his thought. Law lowered his head to look at Zoro. He wanted to say something but he knew the swordsman spoke the truth. It was no place for a child.

"I won't do it while she's like this, her heart has to recover before I put her through anything else. She deserves that respect." Law said quietly. Zoro smirked and walked away, he had accomplished what he wanted to.

Later Nami had woken up shortly after that, Law had started to talk but he was cut off almost instantly.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRAFALGAR LAW! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST TO SPLIT OUR FAMILY!" Nami was screaming.

"WE ARE A TEAM, A FUCKING TEAM! YOU DO NOT GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE I WON'T PROTECT HIM!" Her face felt hot as the tears ran down her face, to Nami an abortion was a non option, and she could not believe that Law even suggested a horrific thing. Law felt the shame rise fast in his chest.

"Nami-ya your heart...It cant handle this…please.." Law tried to reach out to hold her.

"DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR ME!" She hit his embrace away. It cut Law way deeper than it should have. He stood back no longer trying to reason, his hat hid his eyes. Namis chest moved heavily as she tried to catch her breath, she was feeling dizzy.

"Just..leave me alone." She turned away from him and he had no other choice than to grant her wish.

 _ **Somewhere along G5**_

The marine headquarters were bustling as always, the men sitting listening in on tapped snail conversations. It was a particularly slow day, pirates were not exactly communicative creatures, but the work still had to be done. The marine perked up at a soft crying female voice.

"Robin-chan, i'm…." was the voice addressing Nico Robin of the straw hats? He furrowed his brows and listened more.

"Nami-san you are?" There was no more doubt, he had tapped a conversation between the women of the straw hats.

"VICE ADMIRAL SANGO!" The man jumped up to get the attention of the woman sitting in the center of the room. She was not a tall woman but had the presence of one when aggravated, she had paper white hair that fell in waves along her voluptuous breasts and shoulders. She wore her admiral coat with on arm in and the other out, it was bound at the waist by a half corset. finishing the look with tight black pants, and bandages around her bust to prevent indecency. The scar spidering out from under the bandages and around her shoulder gave her a harrowing appearance, that went along with the heterochromic eyes of gray and purple. The man gulped in fear as he saluted

"I-I have tapped a conversation between the straw hats!" The man shook. "It seems that their navigator and the first mate have been separated,and the navigator is carrying the traitors child." He took a deep breath, finishing his report.

"The cat burglar and the surgeon of death?" She raised her eyebrow, now interested in the situation.

"Y-yes sir...Should we.." the man began,

"No, its not time yet. We will have our turn when the moment is right. We have nothing to hold against them. We will wait for the child." She said smoothly. "Keep tracking this line in the meantime." The marine saluted and sat back down, his day got far more interesting.


	4. You'll Never Be Alone

**I apologize for the delayed update! I have been so sick, and between that and work I just sleep! However with the help of my University of Utah healthcare team, and SUPER CRAZY weather; I am able catch up and get out another chapter for y'all. Read, review and as always; enjoy!**

Chapter Four

You'll Never Be Alone..

Song- Dusk Till Dawn- By Zayn Ft. Sia

As the weeks progressed slowly; Nami slipped deeper into a depression Law did not know how to treat. She slept on Bepo instead of with Law, and would stare aimlessly out the observatory for hours on end. A deep sense of hopelessness washed over him as she would sob in the shower. He only could imagine how she felt, everyone was against her keeping this child they had created. He didn't know how to show her that he was on her side, that he wanted to be a father to this child. To his child. He spent a fair amount deliberating the risk of calling her Nakama but in the end; Law decided that the only thing left was to call the Mugiwara captain and see if he could drag her out of this hole. Nami's happiness was worth the risk.

"Tra-guy!" the Den Den mushi translated his stupid smile. Law couldn't help but feel lighter around Luffy, despite all that was going on.

"Mugiwara...I need help with Nami." Law took a deep breath and began his story, explaining what Zoro had said and what Nami had done in reaction. After Law was done there was a long pause.

"Get Nami." He said in a tone of voice he had only heard a couple times before, when he meant business. Law decided to pick up the snail and carry it to the one place he knew she would be; this time she was lightly conversing with Bepo leaning against the window.

"Bepo-ya get Roronoa-ya" Law ordered, as the bear saluted and walked away he sat next to Nami.

"What do you want?" Nami spat at Law serving him a glare that could freeze over volcanoes. Law didn't say anything deciding luffy would take care of it.

"Oi! Nami." Her eyes grew wide, she had not heard the voice of her captain in a long time. She felt the tears well in her eyes.

"Luffy…" Nami began

"Nami listen, that's my nakama you're carrying. If you don't stay with Tra-guy and make sure my nakama is safe,I won't forgive you." The snail smiled, Nami did too as she heard her crew support her. Her heart felt lighter with the blessing of her Nakama and Captain. Zoro stood quietly in the doorway.  
"Ne, Zoro." His head perked up. "I am trusting you." That was all the straw hat captain needed to say. Zoro knew that Luffy put Nami in his care, the child was staying and so was he. It was now his job to protect the both of them; and Zoro would not argue with his captain. Law sat back to observe Nami, the light in her eyes had returned a little as did her smile. Law let out a small breath of relief. Nami stared back at Law, in the wake of her gaze the shame bubbled in the pit of his stomach, his face twisted as he felt hot tears run down his face. She had reached over and brushed one away with her thumb.

"Law…." Nami started but Law put a finger to her mouth.

"Come with me, i want to show you something." He lead her down the halls into his opritorium. He laid Nami down and pulled over a machine. He flipped on the monitor and spread a cool Gel along her stomach, he scanned over her stomach with the machine until he stopped, "listen close." he hit a button on the keyboard and the room was filled with the soft steady beat of a heart. Nami's eyes filled instantly with tears at the sound of their child's heart.

"Nami-ya he is so strong already, just like his mother. Don't ever think I'm not on your side. We made this. Our love made him. I will be by your side until I die because of this heartbeat. Because of your heartbeat. We are going to do this together Nami-ya. No exceptions." He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her passionately. As if words were not enough to portray how he felt to her. After what seemed like forever he cleaned her carefully and scooped her up. Mikan and slight vanilla filled his senses as they shared another kiss, his hand finding her orange locks.

"I love you Nami." He mumbled through kisses as he stumbled down the hallway. Nami hummed in pleasure as he laid her down on the mattress in their room. They spent the rest of the night getting lost in themselves before falling asleep in eachothers embrace. Happy.

 _Law sat in the green grass, Nami by his side._

 _The wind was rolling the grass in waves along the hillside that they sat on. A little girl was smiling running towards them._

" _DADDY!" The girl grinned widely she held a seashell in her hand. Law bent over to pick up the little girl when he put his arms out to her she suddenly turned pale white and fell over. Law ran to her side as the girl with the blue jair collapsed in front of him, The hillside turned to burning buildings. She said something but he couldn't make it out over the sound of gunshots in the air. He turned around to see flames all around him. "NAMI!?" He screamed but it was drowned out by laughter. Doflamingo walked out of the flames laughing. Holding a dead nami in one hand and Corazon in the other. Law felt the flames close in on him as Doflamigo drew closer. His devil fruit powers would not work, he looked to see sea prism stone shackles around his ankles. He was stuck…_

Law awoke from his dream with a gasp. He looked to his surroundings, he was in bed. The walls were the same familiar grey. He looked beside him, Nami was sleeping peacefully by his side. He pulled his hand over his face breathing heavily, and lifted the covers gently to look at her distended stomach. Everything was how it should be. The panic did not go away for Law, he realized in that moment that he might have passed the deadly sickness to his child. Nothing could numb that pain; and so as her pregnancy progressed so did his fear that the white lead disease would come back. More than that he knew they needed to surface for air and supplies. She was getting harder to care for with what he had, and the crew needed a morale boost. Law did not sleep for the rest of the night. Instead he surfaced his ship to surprise his love in the morning.


	5. Different Kind Of Me

**Geez it has been a hot minute! I am very sorry for the long wait since the last update. I have been going through a lot of life changes; but more than anything I want to finish out this story! So rest assured I am working on some new updates. With that in mind, on with the show! R and R and enjoy as always. I really appreciate y'alls support.**

Chapter Five

Different Kind of me

Fallin in you- By Sean Mendes.

Law made his way back to bed after a long night of trying to find an island to dock at. He scoffed to himself a little, what kind of captain couldn't drive his own ship? Not that it mattered because with the help of Bepo the ship surfaced on a small fishing island. From what Law could tell it was just large enough for the pirates to blend into in case of trouble. They had to explore it more in the morning. Law knew there was no going back to sleep with him so he decided to sit and read until Nami woke up;which was only a few hours away.

Nami woke to find Law's hand tangled in her orange locks, reading some kind of book on childbirth and aftercare. Nami giggled she was happy to see that Law cared for her.

"Good morning." She smiled stretching out and rubbing her stomach. Law didnt move from his spot but his hands drifted to her stomach and he rubbed it gently.

"So my sleeping beauty finally arises." He closed the book to look at her, leaning over to touch his lips to her.

"Get ready. I have a surprise for you today." He kissed her once more.

"I'll get ready.. But only if you help me." Nami smiled and kissed him back.

"Only because you twisted my arm." Law gave her a seductive kiss and picked her up. Carrying her to the shower, not caring about who they woke up with their moans.

Afterwords Law stood dressed drying his hair, he sighed. Nami was taking a significantly longer time to ready herself this morning. That's when he heard her signature whine, echoing through the bathroom door into the closet.

"LAAAAWWWW" He poked his head around the corner to check in on her. She was sitting red faced in a pile of her clothes.

"Nothing FITS! My tits are too big! I look like a seaking with LEGS!" Law tried to stifle a chuckle at the ridiculous comparison she made, which was the wrong thing to do. She Burst into tears at the action.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she cried in frustration. Law just chuckled and got some of his clothes together and gave them to her with a kiss on the head.

"Wear these for now, we can fix it later." his temporary solution seemed to quell her a little as she put on the yellow jogger sweats and black hoodie on. With that they walked through the ship to get to the door leading to the deck, a grumpy sleep deprived Zoro in tow.

"Penguin-Ya, hide the ship we will be back by sundown." With laws instruction he

opened the door and a blast of fresh air hit their faces. A smile burst onto Nami's face, as she took a deep breath. The island was small but lush, bursting with green. You could see small outlying villages nestled in the trees. A larger town sat by a harber dotted with small and large fishing boats, people walked and did their daily business out in the street. After helping Nami out of the ship the hull slammed closed and the submarine sunk into the waves.

"We still need to watch our backs, but I thought you could use a little fresh air." Law said looking over the area for marines. From what he could see there were none, so the group walked toward the town. Zoro went off to find an Inn having no interest in shopping, while Law walked quietly with Nami allowing her to chat his ear off and bargain with shop owners. He made absolutely no effort to take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful in every sense of the word. Nobody has ever made him feel this way. As they weaved through the shops,he had to convince her to buy some maternity clothes. She protested, saying she didn't want to dress like a seaking when she already looked like Law's argument that she wouldnt look cute if she didn't won over. Nami's energy was decreasing at this point in the process.

"Law i'm just not feeling very well." She was complaining rubbing her swollen tummy, this concerned Law, sickness gets so much more complex with pregnancy. If she were to get ill Law wasn't sure how he would handle it.

"Alright, let's get you some food, and then I'll drop you off with Rorona-Ya." He kissed her hand that he was holding. So after putting some food in her he dropped her off with Zoro for a nap; deciding that he was going to restock on medical supplies himself, and get a second opinion on her treatment if she were to get sick.

He decided to see what he could get from the local hospital and he managed to get everything he needed for Nami and his crew, supplies in tow on the way back to the inn thats when he saw her. A shorter woman with stark white hair, one gray eye fixed forward unmoving; the other a bright purple moving freely. Almost encapsulated by her appearance he almost did not notice the coat she wore that almost brushed the ground. She was a Navy vice admiral. Law ducked his head down and pushed into the shop next to him hoping he was not seen. He knew that they had officially overstayed their welcome and now he had to get them out alive.

"My..My…" He felt a cold smooth voice on his ear, she had found him but how had she gotten to him so quickly. It was like she was the wind itself. "I did not expect to see a traitor today." Ice crawled up laws spine, she seemed to bring the cold with her.

"Trafalgar D Law, former warlord of the sea. Allied with the Straw Hat pirates, betraying the world government. Almost single handedly brought down Donquixote Dolflamingo's empire. Got a couple straw hats separated from their crew in the process, and impregnated their navigator." Laws blood ran as cold as her words, the hair on his neck stood up. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how she knew that Nami was pregnant.

"A little careless with the Den-Den Mushi, I was very pleased to find out. It is very hard to track you pirates." She paused to let the gravity of her words sink in, and for Law to catch up with what she meant. They have been tracking them through the transponder snail this entire time, all the way down to the location of their ship. After a significant silence she spoke again,

"I want to make you a deal traitor. The Navy cant have your spawn running rampant on the seas, it is far too dangerous for civilians." Her mobile eye looked over at him. "When the child is born, hand it over to the Navy. If you do this then I can guarantee the safety of everyone involved. If you choose to fight me instead then everyone will die, and you will be the last one. You have until the child is born to decide. Be wise Trafalgar D. Law." Then with a cold gust of wind, she was gone.

 _ **Alright! A couple authors notes, firstly sarge1130 thank you for pointing out the flaw with the chapters I had not noticed that and i'm very sorry about that! I am working on getting that fixed and re uploading the edited chapters in the right order. That's a little embarrassing as an author. (lol)**_ _ **As far as the final battle in dressrosa, I decided to take a little creative freedom to help make the story work better. Because of the nature of LawNa stories and the fact that Oda didn't write their stories to intertwined in this manner. So for better romance (and lets get real that's why we are here to begin with) I decided to switch that up. I know the timeline is fairly ambiguous but it'll all make sense in the future. Thank you for all of your support it helps me find the motivation to really work hard and make this the best I can for you guys.**_

 _ **All my love, Saygan-Sama.**_


	6. Wait For It

**Hello lovelies! We are back with chapter six. I don't have much to say this go 'round, except I appreciate the support I get from you guys, as always enjoy the story! R and R as well. A million thanks from me the author, enjoy the show!**

Chapter Six

Wait For It- By Lesli Odum Jr, the original cast of Hamilton

Law stood there and slowly let the words she spoke sink in. She was long gone at this point but his breathing became erratic, and irrational sense of panic settled into his brain taking over his senses. Using his ability he got back to his ship as fast as he could, leaving a wake of trees and debris as he went. As soon as he got there he tore through the submarine letting all the snails loose and throwing the clothes he was wearing into the furnace; for fear of being bugged. He ordered his crew to search every inch of the ship and get rid of anything else that the marines could use to track them with. Law decided the only thing to do to be safe for now was to go completely off the grid, to even at the least; give them breathing room.

Law sent a message to the Straw Hats using news coo, an old trick he had picked up from a crew member who was long dead. Hoping they would understand what was going on, after he was sure the bird was going in the right direction; he tore back through the wooded area outside of the town to get to Nami. He didn't know how she was going to react to what he was going to say. Guilt started to eat a hole into a chest, how could he have let this happen? If he had never called the straw hats then they never would have been tracked and Nami would still be safe. His son who was not born, would still be safe.

Law was breathing hard, having drained most his stamina to travel from the ship to the inn Zoro and Nami were at. He slammed open the door standing in the doorway for a moment. Zoro looked up from where he was at, obviously woken from a nap by Laws outburst.

"What's wrong?" Nami sat up rubbing her head. He quietly walked over to her shutting the door, catching his breath. After laying Nami back down he told them everything, about the vice admiral he had never seen before and the ultimatum he was dealt.

"So...what..what do you want to do?" Nami asked her voice watering, as she sat up putting a protective hand on her belly. Law looked at her, she looked more sick than when law dropped her off with Zoro. Sweat beaded on her forehead making her hair damp as it clung to parts of her face. Worry filled the hole the guilt left quickly as he took a deep breath looking down.

"Fight them. They arent going to get him, i'll stake my life on him. Whatever it takes to save you and him." Law stated without missing a single beat. This was a choice he didn't have to think about, he has never loved anyone more and he was not going through another loss like this. Zoro was looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"Luffy asked me to protect you." It was the only thing he said, the two on the bead knew exactly what he meant. Their choice was clear, and each one of them would die to protect the baby growing in Nami's womb. No matter what the cost was.

Soon after they got Nami up onto laws back, fever leaving her too weak to walk and paid their dues at the inn and left for the yellow submarine; just off the shore on the east side of the island. Law was sure to grab extra supplies from the hospital and they left, sinking into the waves. Praying they were not being followed.

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

The Straw hats were conducting business as usual, engaging in some loud shenanigans to pass the time. There was an unspoken tension with the crew however, because they were all waiting to hear from the two members they were missing.

"LUFFY! LUFFY!" chopper pipped hopping up and down.

"Whats the matter Chopper?" Robin asked deciding to take over for Luffy, who was not paying attention.

"The news coo came, it said it had a message from Nami and Law." Chopper handed Robin the paper in his hand. She took it from him and started to read it out loud to the rest of the crew who started to pay attention after hearing Nami's name.

"News coo?" Robin thought to herself out loud, she knew that news coo were capable of this kind of thing it was rare from someone outside the revolutionary army to use it.

"What does it say?" Usopp asked looking at Robin.

"It's from Law, they have been hunted down by the Navy. To keep everyone safe they have to go offline. The Navy wants them to surrender their baby by threat of death, this is the easiest way to keep them safe." Robin set the note down, being quiet to allow some time to let the words being said sink in for the crew, who was notoriously slow at times.

"Robin-San. How are they able to send messages through news coo?" Brooke asked sipping his tea. It seemed that the rest of the crew wanted to know this as well, because they were still listening.

"The Revolutionary army developed this method for safe communication a long time ago, they trained the birds to deliver messages right under the Navy's nose. Because very few can actually communicate with the birds it became a main method of communication. I am surprised Law-kun knew about this." Robin answered promptly. Everyone looked to Luffy who sat on the grass head down deep in thought. He had not said anything this whole time. After a considerable amount of silence he looked up smiling.

"We are going to go help them!" He declared. Fist in his hand. "Robin send a return message, we will go to them to help fight." He gave the order and the rest of the crew enthusiastically agreed. Robin sent the message off and they waited for their reply.

 _ **Under the Sea**_

Nami shivered, she had developed a raging fever; mixed with the regular morning sickness it became a beast of its own. Law had a permanent I.V in her and also put her on bed rest. They had only been cut off from the world for about a week however this has caused a considerable break in morale amongst his crew. Law put penguin on watch for any birds who might be looking for them, also staying close to the surface. They continued to wait for another week since they sent the first message, Law was praying for anything to come through at this point. It seemed that Zoro was on the same page as Law, he was going crazy watching Nami deteriorate with nothing else to distract him, not even sleep would do it at this point. What neither of the men expected to hear was Bepo tearing down the steel halls yelling Laws name.

"LAW!" He burst loudly into the opritorium, the two men darted up from their chairs hands on their swords ready to fight anything that moved.

"The..Mugi..waras.." He put his head down trying to catch his breath. He held out the paper in his hand offering it to them. As he opened the note another slip of paper fell out of it, he let it fall to the ground as he read the note out loud.

"Tra-guy kun, stay where you are. We are coming to help. Here is some of Luffy's vivre card." He picked up the paper that had fallen and was slowly inching its way across the floor. He looked over at Nami who had mumbled something in response to the note, walking back over to her he pushed the damp hair off of her forehead.

"Hold on a little longer baby, we're gonna be alright." He said quietly. If it took the bird two weeks to get to them then they were a long way off by ship. Worry set in for Nami as she seemed to be getting worse, law determined she was midway through her second trimester. The sickness should have stopped with all the time that had really gone by. For some reason it just didn't and she couldn't deliver in this current state. They didn't have much time left,it was the one thing everyone was sure abou. But for Law the hardest pill to swallow, was the fact that despite all this, all they could do was wait.


End file.
